The present invention relates to electric motor structure and more particularly to an improved motor firepan or barrier shield to be associated with electric motor structure to protect from the uncontrolled emission of flammable objects from the electric motor structure which might otherwise occur in the event of a fire in such motor structure.
In accordance with Underwriters Laboratories Inc.'s requirements for motor-operated appliances, it is required that a barrier of fire resistant material be provided with the structural parts of a motor to protect against burning insulation or molten material falling, or otherwise being emitted to a selected, often combustible, surface that supports or needs shielded protection in an appliance with which an electric motor structure is associated.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been recognized that previous firepans used to comply with Underwriters Laboratories' requirements have been of comparatively costly, loose fitting sheet metal subject to ready vibration and rattling, creating problems in manufacture and assembly for initial and replacement usage. Recognizing these past problems, the present invention provides a unique and novel motor firepan structure which is straightforward and economical in manufacture, assembly and maintenance and which readily accommodates minor variations in motor structure tolerances without sacrifice of desirable tightness of fit, utilizing the resiliency and shape of the material of the firepan to protectively cover an open area and maintain a tight fit so as to avoid vibration and rattling.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.